1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paddles for use with tabletop games and, in particular, to an angleable paddle for use with a soccer game played on a planar surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tabletop soccer games have a tradition of popularity because of the “action” of a fast moving ball, the challenge to the individual player's quickness of response, and the benefit from physical effort to manipulate the various mechanisms used to move the ball.
However, in the prior art, the mechanisms used to propel the ball do not produce sufficient ball speed for a truly fast action game. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,372,364, 5,092,595 and 4,300,766 use cue sticks, rotating rods and bats, respectively. These apparatus move the ball about, but not at the velocities that would make the game “action packed”.
Often, these games have numerous fixed and moveable obstacles that a player's ball must circumvent in order to score a goal. Circumventing obstacles requires skill, as opposed to games that are based more on fast action.
While skill games are fun for many people, they are a different type of game in that skill replaces luck. For people who prefer action and luck to skill, the higher ‘skill to luck’ ratio of the obstacle type games, diminishes the fun for these players.
Moreover, a player's physical movement is an inherent aspect of the excitement of fast action soccer table type games. However, the prior art is typically limited only to hand movements. These hand movements lack sufficient player's whole body physical workout. Experiencing a substantial physical workout is preferable in any recreational activity.